Great Leader of Shocker
The Great Leader is the mysterious high ruler of the criminal organization Shocker, he also served as the primary antagonist of the Showa Era Kamen Rider Series. Appearance The Great Leader’s appearance remained hidden for a long time, he would usually communicate through a speaker that is on the Shocker emblem statue to remain anonymous. He made first physical appearance in Chapter 34 in video footage, his attire consists of a red hood and black cloak which gives him a resemblance to a Ku Klux Klan member. History Origins The Great Leader of Shocker was originally a Tibetan monk named Cho Ma who, according to rumor, was able to be able to bring the dead back to life using mysterious, and mystical techniques. However, he grew detached from his humanity and using a black diamond he found a way to transcend his earthly body into a completely different one. Being unable to truly be destroyed, it is believed that he no longer has anything left of his humanity left which has led him to what he had become now. As the Great Leader of Shocker His ultimate goal as the Great Leader of Shocker was to remodel/combined humanity’s genetic traits with that of animals and plants in order to create the perfect race of humans. He orders his subordinates via speakers on Shocker's emblem, he mainly relies on the Organziation’s key figures (Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami, Ambassador Hell and General Black) to act on them. However, once the two Hoppers go rogue he orders them to destroy the Kamen Riders Hongo and Ichimonji who became obstacles of his conquest. The two riders were able to weaken the Shocker organization by eliminating two of their key figures (General Black, and Ambassador Hel). This caused the Great Leader to activate the Destron unit earlier then intended and to rebuild the organization for the next two years. Seeing that old members of Shocker were considered unfit for the new organization, the Great Leader had them all killed one by one. All Shocker secret bases were self destructed and the remaining Shocker soldiers were killed. The Riders were able to defeat Gel-Shocker forces and its kaijin's, including General Black. The riders were able to locate Gel-Shocker's headquarters and finally confronted the Great Leader himself, the two riders uncloaked the Great Leader only to reveal that he is actually a Cyclopean medusa. He sets off the headquarters' self-destruct system in a final attempt to kill the riders, but only resulted in him being killed instead and the two riders escaping, therefore ending Shocker's reign of terror. Or so they thought... Great Leader of Destron (Kamen Rider V3) The leader of DestronandGreat Leader's second incarnation. In the earliest episodes he led directly; later he let one of his generals lead for him. His cyborgs are patterned after a combination of a manmade object and an animal (such as Camera Mosquito or Bazooka Turtle). In the last few episodes, he appeared in person for brief periods of time, but he wore a robe with a hood which hid all of his features. In the final episode, he is revealed as a living skeleton with a living heart, and called himself The God of Death. He was destroyed by V3. G.O.D. and Geddon It is revealed in Kamen Rider Stronger that he was responsible for creating the Government of Darkness of Geddon behind the scenes. Great Boss of Black Satan and the Delza Army :Main page: Great Boss of Black Satan and Great Boss of Delza Army He returned as the : The leader of Black Satan who is the boss of . Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. He later reappeared as the : The true leader of the Delza Army. The seven riders defeated the Great Boss in the final episode in a battle inside of the rock monster's head, causing him to explode. Great Boss of Neo-Shocker (Skyrider) He reappeares as the : A giant dragon who is the leader of the Neo-Shocker organization. He was destroyed by the Eight Riders 1 through Skyrider, who appeared to sacrifice themselves to destroy the Great Leader. It's later revealed that they survived as they assisted Super-1 in the Kamen Rider Super-1 film. Generalissimo of Badan (ZX) : The giant skull which appeared after Ambassador Darkness's death. It disappeared sneering at the ten Riders. Dr. Kaidō said that it was the energy of an evil spirit. In the manga, the leader is identified as , JUDO has a Kamen Rider form called , a golden version of ZX with the ability to transform into nine Shōwa Kamen Riders. He has his own language, which he can telepathically compel others to understand. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders The Great Leader makes a return in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, serving as the film's main antagonist. During a small conflict between the characters of Kamen Riders OOO and Den-O during their time travel in Japan during the 1970s while hunting the Imagins, General Black discovered a Cell Medal that was accidentally dropped by Ankh during the conflict. General Black gave the medal to the Great Leader which he combines with the Shocker medal in order to create Shocker's most powerful kaijin, Shocker Greeed. The kaijin was able to defeat both Hongo and Ichimonji, thus causing a time paradox that created a world where Shocker reigned supreme. Various evil organizations that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction later affiliated with Shocker and the Great Leader such as, the Delza Army, the Crisis Empire and the Government of Darkness. Shocker also gained control of both Hongo and Ichimonji via brainwashing. OOO and Den-O returned to 1970s Japan in hopes of stopping Shocker Greeed from being created and returning the timeline back to normal. The Great Leader was confronted by the Riders, but was able to create Shocker Greeed and the kaijin manage to take down the Riders. Having failed to restore the timeline and the DenLiner destroyed, the Riders retreated back to the Shocker-ruled future and decided to confront Shocker, but were overwhelmed by the various kaijin forces. As the Riders were about to be publically executed, Hongo and Ichimonji (having been faking their brainwashing in order to wait for the right time to fight Shocker) summoned all the other Riders and were able to defeat the kaijin army. The Double Riders have a rematch with Shocker Greeed while the other Riders rushed toward Great Leader. Shocker Greeed is destroyed by the Rider Double Kick before Ankh takes the Shocker Medal. When the Riders are overpowered by Great Leader's attacks, Ankh convinces OOO to use the Shocker Medal and an Imagin Medal from Momotaros in combination with the Taka Medal. With the three Medals, OOO changes into Tamashii Combo and destroys Great Leader with the Tamashii Bomber. The attack, however, unleashes Great Leader Colossus - the true form of Great Leader, who throws fireballs at the Riders and consumes the other Shocker leaders in an earthquake. The Riders are joined by Kamen Rider Birth and all of the extra Riders to battle the new menace. All of the Riders jump into their motorcycles to execute the All Rider Break, destroying Great Leader Colossus once and for all. Kamen Rider The Next The Great Leader makes a cameo appearance in the film Kamen Rider The Next via speaker from the Shocker symbol. He commands the Shocker group led by Scissors Jaguar to run the Nanobot Operations in Japan. By the end of the film, the Great Leader remains at large. Kamen Rider Spirits In Kamen Rider Spirits, which is an alternate telling of the story of Kamen Rider ZX, the Great Leader appears with the name JUDO with forms resembling a Giant Skull and a golden version of Kamen Rider ZX called Susanooh that is able to change into forms of the other Showa Era riders. Grand Lord Crisis In Kamen Rider Black RX, Lord Crisis of the Crisis Empire is the ruler of the Demon World via the use of General Dasmader as one of his host bodies. He has been speculated by some fans to be the Great Leader. The Crisis Emperor sent his minions led by General Jak, Staff Officer Maribaron, Naval Commander Bosgan, Captain Gedorian, and Officer Gatezone to help him conquer the Earth. His troops claimed that since humans are evil and don't care about Earth so they have their reasons to take over. In the last episode he offered Kotaro Minami the chance to help him rule the universe and become his successor. When Kotaro refused, Dasmader called on Chaps to destroy Kotaro, the original ten Riders, and all of Kotaro's friends. When Dasmader was destroyed (by RX stabbing him with the Revolcane), the Great Leader revealed himself as a monstrous head. RX destroyed him, along with the rest of the Demon World as it was linked to the Great Leader's power. The reason for this speculation is because of the Crisis Emperor's claim at his death that he had faced the Kamen Riders before and would return so long as evil existed in the world, leading some fans to believe he was the Great Leader, although this was his final appearance. Another reason is that Grand Lord Crisis was voiced by Gorō Naya, who also voiced the Great Leader and his various incarnation. This speculation has a following, however if it were true it would contradict the extraterrestrial origin of the Crisis Emperor given within the show itself. Great Leader of Dai-Shocker In the Heisei period film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) is the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker before he was overthrown by Shadow Moon. Tsukasa later became Great Leader during the events of Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, before being overthrown again, this time by Doktor G. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider, the original series, the Great Leader of Shocker was voiced by . He would go on to voice the Great Leader's various incarnations in the Showa Kamen Rider Series: the Great Leader of Destron, the Great Boss of Black Satan, the Great Boss of Delza Army, the Great Boss of Neo-Shocker, and The Generalissimo of Badan. The fact that he voiced Grand Lord Crisis in Kamen Rider Black RX is one reason why that villain is considered to be yet another form taken by the Great Leader. Gorō Naya also voiced the Kamen Rider The First reboot version of the Great Leader in the movie Kamen Rider The Next. Influence on other series Even after his apparent demise in the original series, the Great Leader would always come back in a different form in other Kamen Rider series and have some influence on each of the perspective series' plot. :*Kamen Rider V3 - The Great Leader returns in the succeeding series as the leader of another organization similar to Shocker, Destron. :*Kamen Rider X - Although the Great Leader is completely absent in this series, it was later revealed in Kamen Rider Stronger that he was responsible for creating the Government of Darkness. :*Kamen Rider Amazon - Although the Great Leader is completely absent in this series, it was later revealed in Kamen Rider Stronger that he was responsible for creating Geddon. :*Kamen Rider Stronger - The Great Leader returns serving as both the Great Boss of Black Satan and the Great Boss of Delza Army. :*New Kamen Rider - The Great Leader reappears in this series as the Great Boss of Neo-Shocker, taking the form of a giant dragon. :*Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! - The Great Leader makes a brief appearance as The Generalissimo of Badan. :*Kamen Rider BLACK RX - Though officially it was not stated if the Great Leader and Grand Lord Crisis are indeed the same person, many fan believed that they are. :*Kamen Rider Spirits - The Great Leader appears with the name JUDO with forms resembling a Giant Skull and a golden version of Kamen Rider ZX called Susanooh that is able to change into forms of the other Showa Era riders. :*Kamen Rider Eve -Masked Rider Gaia- - The Great Leader's origins are different here than the TV series. Here the Great Leader is a parastic organism that arrived on a meteor and seeks to remake the world for its kind. References Category:Antagonists Category:Shocker Category:Kamen Rider Category:Leader